Heroian of the Pharaoh
by SingalAngel101
Summary: The story is about 3 students of Duel Academy Joshua, Ashley and Fred and the teacher Professor Murray find themselves zapped and sucked in a red hole above an ancient ruin. And got transported back in time to ancient Egypt where Ashley saved a Pharaoh's life. And then on that very day their live will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1 Journey to the Past

The story is about 3 students of Duel Academy Joshua, Ashley and Fred and the teacher Professor Murray find themselves zapped and sucked in a red hole above an ancient ruin. And got transported back in time to ancient Egypt where Ashley saved a Pharaoh's life. And then on that very day their live will never be the same again.

Joshua: The adventure duelist who's a swashbuckling pirate-like 17 years old. His deck is inspired by all the classic books of adventures creature and cut-throat pirates

Ashley: The fantasy duelist who is 16 year old feminine and caring girl. Her deck is filled of fantasy of brave knights, mythical fairies, ferocious dragons and fairy tale characters. Plus she sometimes dresses as a princess but most of the time she dresses as a champion.

Fred: The horror duelist British 17 years old whose fearful whenever he is not dueling but when he duels he can scar the soaks off of his opponent's feet. You can say he is almost like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. His deck is inspired by horror stories filled with evil demons, retched monsters, haunted houses and grave yards.

Professor Murray a laid back friendly teacher, often considered weird or goofy by his students.

Chapter 1: Journey to the Past

Once Upon a Time there are three teenage star duelists of Duel Academy Fred, Joshua and Ashley who are the top duelist of the school and a great inspiration to all students.

The three of them are very special to Professor Murray.

In the afternoon, in a large class room of 15 students. Professor Murray gives a lesson of dueling legends, and learned of the king of games Yugi Muto.

"You all know Yugi Muto, the king of games. A dueling legend. The best of this generation" Professor Murray said.

Ashley, Joshua and Fred sits together as the rest of the students talk about him.

Student #1: "He's a dream boat"

Student #2: "I want to be a great duelist like him one day."

Student#3: "But I have a secret crush on Seto Kaiba."

Then Professor Murray now brings up another legend.

"But you know class, that there are other great legends long before him" Professor Murray said.

This caught Ashley's most interests.

"The greatest of them all was a powerful Pharaoh named Atem" Professor Murray.

When he brought up the name he noticed Ashley hand up.

"Yes Ashley" Professor Murray said

"Professor, is Pharaoh Atem the same pharaoh whose spirit that who lies within Yugi Muto's Millennium Puzzle?" Ashley asked

"Yes, but now his spirit has crossed over to the other side. That reminds me, you have been learning Duel Monsters from Yugi and his grandfather have you?" Professor Murray.

The class was in shock. And Ashley giggles a bit.

"Guilty!" Ashley replied

"Hey Ashley, did you ever met the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle while you were with Yugi?" Joshua asked

"No; but it would have been an honor to." Ashley told Joshua.

Professor Murray reminded the class about a trip.

"Oh I almost forgot. I have planned a field trp." Professor Murray said.

"Where to?" Fred asked

"We're going to an ancient ruin where ancient Egyptians duel shadow games." Professor Murray said.

The students remain speechless, all but one.

"Hey man, coooolll." Fred said

One day, Professor Murray, Fred, Joshua and Ashley are on a field trip, looking at ancient ruins. But Professor Murray was disappointed that only 3 students showed up.

"Only three of you show up?" Professor Murray asked.

"We did try to convince the class to come." Ashley said

"And only half of them said they don't what to have anything to do with ruins or shadow games." Fred said

"And what did the other half said?" Professor Murray asked.

Ashley, Fred and Joshua looked at each other thinking in thought 'should they tell him'. They looked back to Professor Murray and said as one…

"THEY DON'T WANT TO GO." All three said

On their way to the ruins, everyone is hiking through the forest.

"How much farther do we have to go?" Joshua asked.

"Not much further." Professor Murray replied.

Ashley is right next to the trees when something long and skinny fell out of the trees and scared her.

"AGGGHH!" Ashley screamed.

The others began to scream, and Ashley jumped into Joshua's arms.

"Snake, snake!" Ashley cried.

"What is it? What happened?" Professor Murray asked.

"Ashley, what's wrong?" Fred asked then.

"A snake attacked me!" Ashley yelled.

"A snake?" Fred asked.

"Are you sure?" Professor Murray asked.

"I know it's a snake, it was long and skinny!" Ashley said as show points to where it came from. "It came from up there!"

"Hey Ashley look, is this the snake you're talking about?" Fred asked.

"It's just a vine from the tree." Joshua said.

"HUH…A vine…!?" Ashley asked.

"Yup." Fred answered.

Continuing through the forest they made it to the ruins.

While their there, Ashley, Joshua and Fred are having their practice a three way duel to study each other's strengths and weakness and Professor Murray watch and study their duels. They duel pretty well when they play their best cards.

"Now I summon Vampire Lord, in attack mode!" Fred shouted

"And now I summon, Moby Dick in attack mode!" Joshua shouted

"And I syncro summon, Ancient Fairy Dragon in attack mode!" Ashley shouted

As all 3 monsters attack, something ominous began to happen in the ruins. There's a rumble of earthquake this caused Ashley to jump from being startled. She put a hand over her racing heart and looked down to the ground.

"Ashley! Are you alright...?" Joshua asked.

The ruins crackles with light and the thin bolts danced around them. Ashley startles, realizes what's happening, then screams. Professor Murray grips on Ashley, shocked and horrified.

"Stay close Ashley!" Professor Murray shouted

They looked up to the sky as a big golden red hole appeared from the clouds.

"Hey, what's going' on?!" Joshua asked.

"I guess this stuff happens when the king of game duels." Fred said

"'Hey! What's that?!" he asked.

Then the wind starts to blow, sucking them toward the hole. They grabbed hold of their decks right on time before they're blown away.

"This is gonna be ba-a-a-ad!" Joshua screamed

Red electricity crackles from the hole and zaps them. They struggle to hang on to each other, against the wind and the painful energy.

"Just- hang on, kids!" Professor Murray said (overlapping)  
"Easier said than done, Professor! Aaaa-nnngh-aaaa-aaa-aaaagghhh-ungh!" Fred said (overlapping)

And suddenly they get sucked off the ground and into the big red hole, yelling all the way.  
"Aaa-aaa-aaa-aaa-aaahhh!" everyone screams

They finds themself flying down a dark red tunnel, they wonders where the tunnel are taking them. They loses consciousness lie on the floor of a desert oasis. Joshua and Fred were the first ones conscious, Fred twitches his head; Joshua opens his eyes to find himself in an oasis.

"OW, man I feel like I hit my head on something." Fred said

"Have any idea where we are?" Joshua asked.

Fred rubs his eyes.

"Only in a very sandy place…" Fred stopped rubbing "Cause I had sand in my eyes." Fred said

They get to their feet and looking around. Joshua kneels over Ashley and calls her name. Ashley's eyes suddenly open, and she sits up, asking Joshua if he's okay. Joshua nods, Fred turns to Professor Murray, shaking his shoulders and telling him to rise and shine. Professor wake up.

"Guys, I think we're not in Kansas anymore." Ashley said.

"We're in a desert oasis." Professor Murray tells them.

"Yeah, but where is this oasis?" Joshua asked.

"Good question." Fred answered.

"Maybe we can tell where we are from the top of those hills." Ashley said.

Ashley started to run up hill.

"Hey Ashley wait for us!" Fred called out.

"Slow down kids!" Professor Murray said

Then they jumps up and runs to the hills Ashley took the lead and the boys follow behind her, they find themselves in Egypt, which overlook the Nile River with the pyramids on the other side.

"Egypt!" Ashley said

Fred promptly freaks, falling onto his butt and screaming

"Why are we in Egypt?" Fred said.

"How did we get here?" Joshua asked.

"Those ancient ruins must have been some sort temple of time. From when you three played your strongest monsters at once, you must have activated the ruins ancient time portal and brought us here." Explained Professor Murray

"That the ancient ruin must have sent us back in time, probably the 18th dynasty." Professor Murray realizes.

They all return to admire the beautiful view of the pyramids.

"Is it beautiful? We are actually in the ancient land of the pharaohs." Ashley said.

"Tell me about it" Fred said in praise.

"Hey! Maybe we can find out the great mysteries like how the great pyramids were made." Professor Murray said.

"You mean no one have discovered that yet?" Fred asked in shock.

Professor Murray notices that Ashley loves Egypt.

"Well Ashley, you must have a special fascination about Egypt."

"Yes. It always was a dream of mine to visit Egypt… I love everything about it." Ashley said

NAY

When they heard the sound of a horse. All of a sudden they saw an Egyptian man riding a black horse, for it was acting rather wildly.

Nay

"A real Egyptian." Ashley said

"Well what do you expect, an Indian?" Fred asked.

Ashley sees the horse rears, and the Egyptian flings into the river, she begins to run down the hill towards the river, and the boys follow her.

"Oh no! He fell off into the river!" Ashley said as she runs to the rescue

"Ashley, get back here!" Joshua called out to her.

The man begins to sink into the Nile; Ashley performed a daring little mermaid rescue by dived into the water to save him, the boys stopped on top of a hill. As the man loses conscious on his last breath he sees a shadowy form swimming towards him, and wonders if it's some sort of goddess. Then Ashley saves the unconscious man from drowning, and pulls him back to the surface while his pendent sinks to the bottom of the river. Ashley brought him to shore and performed CPR to get some air into is lungs. She called to God for help.

"God in Heaven, please let this man live, I ask you in your son's name." Ashley prayed

As the man begins to breathe she knows that he's going to be okay. Ashley sings to him, (the song Ashley sings is "Come thou fount."), in the deep darkness the Egyptian can hear her sing

"That voice… it's so beautiful, where is it coming from." He thought to himself.

As the Egyptian regains consciousness, he can see a girl with gold hair. Ashley was relieved and happy but she quickly leaves and hides with the boys on the hill as soon as he fully conscious to avoid being discovered. The search party, rides along the river, leading Shimon, Mahad and men to the Pharaoh.

"Pharaoh! Pharaoh!" the men call out to him.

They bow before the Pharaoh, glad to find that he's safe.

"Great Pharaoh, we're so glad you're okay. We should have known that stallion is too wild to ride on." Shimon said

Then, the Pharaoh looks around.

"Where is the girl?" the Pharaoh asked, As Shimon and Mahad walks towards him.

"What girl your highness?" Shimon asks.

"The girl with gold hair, the one who rescued me." The Pharaoh explains.

But neither Shimon nor Mahad didn't see anyone else.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but there's no one else here." Shimon said.

"But she was here and she was singing." The Pharaoh protests.

"I think you let the sun get to you lets return to the palace." Shimon said

The Pharaoh agrees, "Alright." but thinks to himself "why did she disappear before I want to know who she is."

Back behind the hill, Joshua and Fred leap into each other's arms in fear, then freak out,

"That guy is the Pharaoh?!" The boys said all at once.

"Now I wish that this is a dream right now!" Professor Murray said

They all look at Ashley, she looks shocked and speechless with her jaw dropped in to finding out the man she saved was the Pharaoh of Egypt.

"T-The Pharaoh? That would mean-" Ashley said.

She fainted.

"She's fainted!" Fred said

"Fainted? Come on Ashley hang in there." Professor Murray said

Joshua holds her in his arms asking if she's alright. The other uses her pink fan to give her air.


	2. Chapter 2 The Search

The story is about 3 students of Duel Academy Joshua, Ashley and Fred and the teacher Professor Murray find themselves zapped and sucked in a red hole above an ancient ruin. And got transported back in time to ancient Egypt where Ashley saved a Pharaoh's life. And then on that very day their live will never be the same again.

Joshua: The adventure duelist who's a swashbuckling pirate-like 17 years old. His deck is inspired by all the classic books of adventures creature and cut-throat pirates

Ashley: The fantasy duelist who is 16 year old feminine and caring girl. Her deck is filled of fantasy of brave knights, mythical fairies, ferocious dragons and fairy tale characters. Plus she sometimes dresses as a princess but most of the time she dresses as a champion.

Fred: The horror duelist British 17 years old whose fearful whenever he is not dueling but when he duels he can scar the soaks off of his opponent's feet. You can say he is almost like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. His deck is inspired by horror stories filled with evil demons, retched monsters, haunted houses and grave yards.

Professor Murray a laid back friendly teacher, often considered weird or goofy by his students.

Chapter 1: Journey to the Past

Once Upon a Time there are three teenage star duelists of Duel Academy Fred, Joshua and Ashley who are the top duelist of the school and a great inspiration to all students.

The three of them are very special to Professor Murray.

In the afternoon, in a large class room of 15 students. Professor Murray gives a lesson of dueling legends, and learned of the king of games Yugi Muto.

"You all know Yugi Muto, the king of games. A dueling legend. The best of this generation" Professor Murray said.

Ashley, Joshua and Fred sits together as the rest of the students talk about him.

Student #1: "He's a dream boat"

Student #2: "I want to be a great duelist like him one day."

Student#3: "But I have a secret crush on Seto Kaiba."

Then Professor Murray now brings up another legend.

"But you know class, that there are other great legends long before him" Professor Murray said.

This caught Ashley's most interests.

"The greatest of them all was a powerful Pharaoh named Atem" Professor Murray.

When he brought up the name he noticed Ashley hand up.

"Yes Ashley" Professor Murray said

"Professor, is Pharaoh Atem the same pharaoh whose spirit that who lies within Yugi Muto's Millennium Puzzle?" Ashley asked

"Yes, but now his spirit has crossed over to the other side. That reminds me, you have been learning Duel Monsters from Yugi and his grandfather have you?" Professor Murray.

The class was in shock. And Ashley giggles a bit.

"Guilty!" Ashley replied

"Hey Ashley, did you ever met the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle while you were with Yugi?" Joshua asked

"No; but it would have been an honor to." Ashley told Joshua.

Professor Murray reminded the class about a trip.

"Oh I almost forgot. I have planned a field trp." Professor Murray said.

"Where to?" Fred asked

"We're going to an ancient ruin where ancient Egyptians duel shadow games." Professor Murray said.

The students remain speechless, all but one.

"Hey man, coooolll." Fred said

One day, Professor Murray, Fred, Joshua and Ashley are on a field trip, looking at ancient ruins. But Professor Murray was disappointed that only 3 students showed up.

"Only three of you show up?" Professor Murray asked.

"We did try to convince the class to come." Ashley said

"And only half of them said they don't what to have anything to do with ruins or shadow games." Fred said

"And what did the other half said?" Professor Murray asked.

Ashley, Fred and Joshua looked at each other thinking in thought 'should they tell him'. They looked back to Professor Murray and said as one…

"THEY DON'T WANT TO GO." All three said

On their way to the ruins, everyone is hiking through the forest.

"How much farther do we have to go?" Joshua asked.

"Not much further." Professor Murray replied.

Ashley is right next to the trees when something long and skinny fell out of the trees and scared her.

"AGGGHH!" Ashley screamed.

The others began to scream, and Ashley jumped into Joshua's arms.

"Snake, snake!" Ashley cried.

"What is it? What happened?" Professor Murray asked.

"Ashley, what's wrong?" Fred asked then.

"A snake attacked me!" Ashley yelled.

"A snake?" Fred asked.

"Are you sure?" Professor Murray asked.

"I know it's a snake, it was long and skinny!" Ashley said as show points to where it came from. "It came from up there!"

"Hey Ashley look, is this the snake you're talking about?" Fred asked.

"It's just a vine from the tree." Joshua said.

"HUH…A vine…!?" Ashley asked.

"Yup." Fred answered.

Continuing through the forest they made it to the ruins.

While their there, Ashley, Joshua and Fred are having their practice a three way duel to study each other's strengths and weakness and Professor Murray watch and study their duels. They duel pretty well when they play their best cards.

"Now I summon Vampire Lord, in attack mode!" Fred shouted

"And now I summon, Moby Dick in attack mode!" Joshua shouted

"And I syncro summon, Ancient Fairy Dragon in attack mode!" Ashley shouted

As all 3 monsters attack, something ominous began to happen in the ruins. There's a rumble of earthquake this caused Ashley to jump from being startled. She put a hand over her racing heart and looked down to the ground.

"Ashley! Are you alright...?" Joshua asked.

The ruins crackles with light and the thin bolts danced around them. Ashley startles, realizes what's happening, then screams. Professor Murray grips on Ashley, shocked and horrified.

"Stay close Ashley!" Professor Murray shouted

They looked up to the sky as a big golden red hole appeared from the clouds.

"Hey, what's going' on?!" Joshua asked.

"I guess this stuff happens when the king of game duels." Fred said

"'Hey! What's that?!" he asked.

Then the wind starts to blow, sucking them toward the hole. They grabbed hold of their decks right on time before they're blown away.

"This is gonna be ba-a-a-ad!" Joshua screamed

Red electricity crackles from the hole and zaps them. They struggle to hang on to each other, against the wind and the painful energy.

"Just- hang on, kids!" Professor Murray said (overlapping)  
"Easier said than done, Professor! Aaaa-nnngh-aaaa-aaa-aaaagghhh-ungh!" Fred said (overlapping)

And suddenly they get sucked off the ground and into the big red hole, yelling all the way.  
"Aaa-aaa-aaa-aaa-aaahhh!" everyone screams

They finds themself flying down a dark red tunnel, they wonders where the tunnel are taking them. They loses consciousness lie on the floor of a desert oasis. Joshua and Fred were the first ones conscious, Fred twitches his head; Joshua opens his eyes to find himself in an oasis.

"OW, man I feel like I hit my head on something." Fred said

"Have any idea where we are?" Joshua asked.

Fred rubs his eyes.

"Only in a very sandy place…" Fred stopped rubbing "Cause I had sand in my eyes." Fred said

They get to their feet and looking around. Joshua kneels over Ashley and calls her name. Ashley's eyes suddenly open, and she sits up, asking Joshua if he's okay. Joshua nods, Fred turns to Professor Murray, shaking his shoulders and telling him to rise and shine. Professor wake up.

"Guys, I think we're not in Kansas anymore." Ashley said.

"We're in a desert oasis." Professor Murray tells them.

"Yeah, but where is this oasis?" Joshua asked.

"Good question." Fred answered.

"Maybe we can tell where we are from the top of those hills." Ashley said.

Ashley started to run up hill.

"Hey Ashley wait for us!" Fred called out.

"Slow down kids!" Professor Murray said

Then they jumps up and runs to the hills Ashley took the lead and the boys follow behind her, they find themselves in Egypt, which overlook the Nile River with the pyramids on the other side.

"Egypt!" Ashley said

Fred promptly freaks, falling onto his butt and screaming

"Why are we in Egypt?" Fred said.

"How did we get here?" Joshua asked.

"Those ancient ruins must have been some sort temple of time. From when you three played your strongest monsters at once, you must have activated the ruins ancient time portal and brought us here." Explained Professor Murray

"That the ancient ruin must have sent us back in time, probably the 18th dynasty." Professor Murray realizes.

They all return to admire the beautiful view of the pyramids.

"Is it beautiful? We are actually in the ancient land of the pharaohs." Ashley said.

"Tell me about it" Fred said in praise.

"Hey! Maybe we can find out the great mysteries like how the great pyramids were made." Professor Murray said.

"You mean no one have discovered that yet?" Fred asked in shock.

Professor Murray notices that Ashley loves Egypt.

"Well Ashley, you must have a special fascination about Egypt."

"Yes. It always was a dream of mine to visit Egypt… I love everything about it." Ashley said

NAY

When they heard the sound of a horse. All of a sudden they saw an Egyptian man riding a black horse, for it was acting rather wildly.

Nay

"A real Egyptian." Ashley said

"Well what do you expect, an Indian?" Fred asked.

Ashley sees the horse rears, and the Egyptian flings into the river, she begins to run down the hill towards the river, and the boys follow her.

"Oh no! He fell off into the river!" Ashley said as she runs to the rescue

"Ashley, get back here!" Joshua called out to her.

The man begins to sink into the Nile; Ashley performed a daring little mermaid rescue by dived into the water to save him, the boys stopped on top of a hill. As the man loses conscious on his last breath he sees a shadowy form swimming towards him, and wonders if it's some sort of goddess. Then Ashley saves the unconscious man from drowning, and pulls him back to the surface while his pendent sinks to the bottom of the river. Ashley brought him to shore and performed CPR to get some air into is lungs. She called to God for help.

"God in Heaven, please let this man live, I ask you in your son's name." Ashley prayed

As the man begins to breathe she knows that he's going to be okay. Ashley sings to him, (the song Ashley sings is "Come thou fount."), in the deep darkness the Egyptian can hear her sing

"That voice… it's so beautiful, where is it coming from." He thought to himself.

As the Egyptian regains consciousness, he can see a girl with gold hair. Ashley was relieved and happy but she quickly leaves and hides with the boys on the hill as soon as he fully conscious to avoid being discovered. The search party, rides along the river, leading Shimon, Mahad and men to the Pharaoh.

"Pharaoh! Pharaoh!" the men call out to him.

They bow before the Pharaoh, glad to find that he's safe.

"Great Pharaoh, we're so glad you're okay. We should have known that stallion is too wild to ride on." Shimon said

Then, the Pharaoh looks around.

"Where is the girl?" the Pharaoh asked, As Shimon and Mahad walks towards him.

"What girl your highness?" Shimon asks.

"The girl with gold hair, the one who rescued me." The Pharaoh explains.

But neither Shimon nor Mahad didn't see anyone else.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but there's no one else here." Shimon said.

"But she was here and she was singing." The Pharaoh protests.

"I think you let the sun get to you lets return to the palace." Shimon said

The Pharaoh agrees, "Alright." but thinks to himself "why did she disappear before I want to know who she is."

Back behind the hill, Joshua and Fred leap into each other's arms in fear, then freak out,

"That guy is the Pharaoh?!" The boys said all at once.

"Now I wish that this is a dream right now!" Professor Murray said

They all look at Ashley, she looks shocked and speechless with her jaw dropped in to finding out the man she saved was the Pharaoh of Egypt.

"T-The Pharaoh? That would mean-" Ashley said.

She fainted.

"She's fainted!" Fred said

"Fainted? Come on Ashley hang in there." Professor Murray said

Joshua holds her in his arms asking if she's alright. The other uses her pink fan to give her air.


	3. Chapter 3 Heroian of the Pharaoh

The story is about 3 students of Duel Academy Joshua, Ashley and Fred and the teacher Professor Murray find themselves zapped and sucked in a red hole above an ancient ruin. And got transported back in time to ancient Egypt where Ashley saved a Pharaoh's life. And then on that very day their live will never be the same again.

Joshua: The adventure duelist who's a swashbuckling pirate-like 17 years old. His deck is inspired by all the classic books of adventures creature and cut-throat pirates

Ashley: The fantasy duelist who is 16 year old feminine and caring girl. Her deck is filled of fantasy of brave knights, mythical fairies, ferocious dragons and fairy tale characters. Plus she sometimes dresses as a princess but most of the time she dresses as a champion.

Fred: The horror duelist British 17 years old whose fearful whenever he is not dueling but when he duels he can scar the soaks off of his opponent's feet. You can say he is almost like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. His deck is inspired by horror stories filled with evil demons, retched monsters, haunted houses and grave yards.

Professor Murray a laid back friendly teacher, often considered weird or goofy by his students.

Chapter 1: Journey to the Past

Once Upon a Time there are three teenage star duelists of Duel Academy Fred, Joshua and Ashley who are the top duelist of the school and a great inspiration to all students.

The three of them are very special to Professor Murray.

In the afternoon, in a large class room of 15 students. Professor Murray gives a lesson of dueling legends, and learned of the king of games Yugi Muto.

"You all know Yugi Muto, the king of games. A dueling legend. The best of this generation" Professor Murray said.

Ashley, Joshua and Fred sits together as the rest of the students talk about him.

Student #1: "He's a dream boat"

Student #2: "I want to be a great duelist like him one day."

Student#3: "But I have a secret crush on Seto Kaiba."

Then Professor Murray now brings up another legend.

"But you know class, that there are other great legends long before him" Professor Murray said.

This caught Ashley's most interests.

"The greatest of them all was a powerful Pharaoh named Atem" Professor Murray.

When he brought up the name he noticed Ashley hand up.

"Yes Ashley" Professor Murray said

"Professor, is Pharaoh Atem the same pharaoh whose spirit that who lies within Yugi Muto's Millennium Puzzle?" Ashley asked

"Yes, but now his spirit has crossed over to the other side. That reminds me, you have been learning Duel Monsters from Yugi and his grandfather have you?" Professor Murray.

The class was in shock. And Ashley giggles a bit.

"Guilty!" Ashley replied

"Hey Ashley, did you ever met the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle while you were with Yugi?" Joshua asked

"No; but it would have been an honor to." Ashley told Joshua.

Professor Murray reminded the class about a trip.

"Oh I almost forgot. I have planned a field trp." Professor Murray said.

"Where to?" Fred asked

"We're going to an ancient ruin where ancient Egyptians duel shadow games." Professor Murray said.

The students remain speechless, all but one.

"Hey man, coooolll." Fred said

One day, Professor Murray, Fred, Joshua and Ashley are on a field trip, looking at ancient ruins. But Professor Murray was disappointed that only 3 students showed up.

"Only three of you show up?" Professor Murray asked.

"We did try to convince the class to come." Ashley said

"And only half of them said they don't what to have anything to do with ruins or shadow games." Fred said

"And what did the other half said?" Professor Murray asked.

Ashley, Fred and Joshua looked at each other thinking in thought 'should they tell him'. They looked back to Professor Murray and said as one…

"THEY DON'T WANT TO GO." All three said

On their way to the ruins, everyone is hiking through the forest.

"How much farther do we have to go?" Joshua asked.

"Not much further." Professor Murray replied.

Ashley is right next to the trees when something long and skinny fell out of the trees and scared her.

"AGGGHH!" Ashley screamed.

The others began to scream, and Ashley jumped into Joshua's arms.

"Snake, snake!" Ashley cried.

"What is it? What happened?" Professor Murray asked.

"Ashley, what's wrong?" Fred asked then.

"A snake attacked me!" Ashley yelled.

"A snake?" Fred asked.

"Are you sure?" Professor Murray asked.

"I know it's a snake, it was long and skinny!" Ashley said as show points to where it came from. "It came from up there!"

"Hey Ashley look, is this the snake you're talking about?" Fred asked.

"It's just a vine from the tree." Joshua said.

"HUH…A vine…!?" Ashley asked.

"Yup." Fred answered.

Continuing through the forest they made it to the ruins.

While their there, Ashley, Joshua and Fred are having their practice a three way duel to study each other's strengths and weakness and Professor Murray watch and study their duels. They duel pretty well when they play their best cards.

"Now I summon Vampire Lord, in attack mode!" Fred shouted

"And now I summon, Moby Dick in attack mode!" Joshua shouted

"And I syncro summon, Ancient Fairy Dragon in attack mode!" Ashley shouted

As all 3 monsters attack, something ominous began to happen in the ruins. There's a rumble of earthquake this caused Ashley to jump from being startled. She put a hand over her racing heart and looked down to the ground.

"Ashley! Are you alright...?" Joshua asked.

The ruins crackles with light and the thin bolts danced around them. Ashley startles, realizes what's happening, then screams. Professor Murray grips on Ashley, shocked and horrified.

"Stay close Ashley!" Professor Murray shouted

They looked up to the sky as a big golden red hole appeared from the clouds.

"Hey, what's going' on?!" Joshua asked.

"I guess this stuff happens when the king of game duels." Fred said

"'Hey! What's that?!" he asked.

Then the wind starts to blow, sucking them toward the hole. They grabbed hold of their decks right on time before they're blown away.

"This is gonna be ba-a-a-ad!" Joshua screamed

Red electricity crackles from the hole and zaps them. They struggle to hang on to each other, against the wind and the painful energy.

"Just- hang on, kids!" Professor Murray said (overlapping)  
"Easier said than done, Professor! Aaaa-nnngh-aaaa-aaa-aaaagghhh-ungh!" Fred said (overlapping)

And suddenly they get sucked off the ground and into the big red hole, yelling all the way.  
"Aaa-aaa-aaa-aaa-aaahhh!" everyone screams

They finds themself flying down a dark red tunnel, they wonders where the tunnel are taking them. They loses consciousness lie on the floor of a desert oasis. Joshua and Fred were the first ones conscious, Fred twitches his head; Joshua opens his eyes to find himself in an oasis.

"OW, man I feel like I hit my head on something." Fred said

"Have any idea where we are?" Joshua asked.

Fred rubs his eyes.

"Only in a very sandy place…" Fred stopped rubbing "Cause I had sand in my eyes." Fred said

They get to their feet and looking around. Joshua kneels over Ashley and calls her name. Ashley's eyes suddenly open, and she sits up, asking Joshua if he's okay. Joshua nods, Fred turns to Professor Murray, shaking his shoulders and telling him to rise and shine. Professor wake up.

"Guys, I think we're not in Kansas anymore." Ashley said.

"We're in a desert oasis." Professor Murray tells them.

"Yeah, but where is this oasis?" Joshua asked.

"Good question." Fred answered.

"Maybe we can tell where we are from the top of those hills." Ashley said.

Ashley started to run up hill.

"Hey Ashley wait for us!" Fred called out.

"Slow down kids!" Professor Murray said

Then they jumps up and runs to the hills Ashley took the lead and the boys follow behind her, they find themselves in Egypt, which overlook the Nile River with the pyramids on the other side.

"Egypt!" Ashley said

Fred promptly freaks, falling onto his butt and screaming

"Why are we in Egypt?" Fred said.

"How did we get here?" Joshua asked.

"Those ancient ruins must have been some sort temple of time. From when you three played your strongest monsters at once, you must have activated the ruins ancient time portal and brought us here." Explained Professor Murray

"That the ancient ruin must have sent us back in time, probably the 18th dynasty." Professor Murray realizes.

They all return to admire the beautiful view of the pyramids.

"Is it beautiful? We are actually in the ancient land of the pharaohs." Ashley said.

"Tell me about it" Fred said in praise.

"Hey! Maybe we can find out the great mysteries like how the great pyramids were made." Professor Murray said.

"You mean no one have discovered that yet?" Fred asked in shock.

Professor Murray notices that Ashley loves Egypt.

"Well Ashley, you must have a special fascination about Egypt."

"Yes. It always was a dream of mine to visit Egypt… I love everything about it." Ashley said

NAY

When they heard the sound of a horse. All of a sudden they saw an Egyptian man riding a black horse, for it was acting rather wildly.

Nay

"A real Egyptian." Ashley said

"Well what do you expect, an Indian?" Fred asked.

Ashley sees the horse rears, and the Egyptian flings into the river, she begins to run down the hill towards the river, and the boys follow her.

"Oh no! He fell off into the river!" Ashley said as she runs to the rescue

"Ashley, get back here!" Joshua called out to her.

The man begins to sink into the Nile; Ashley performed a daring little mermaid rescue by dived into the water to save him, the boys stopped on top of a hill. As the man loses conscious on his last breath he sees a shadowy form swimming towards him, and wonders if it's some sort of goddess. Then Ashley saves the unconscious man from drowning, and pulls him back to the surface while his pendent sinks to the bottom of the river. Ashley brought him to shore and performed CPR to get some air into is lungs. She called to God for help.

"God in Heaven, please let this man live, I ask you in your son's name." Ashley prayed

As the man begins to breathe she knows that he's going to be okay. Ashley sings to him, (the song Ashley sings is "Come thou fount."), in the deep darkness the Egyptian can hear her sing

"That voice… it's so beautiful, where is it coming from." He thought to himself.

As the Egyptian regains consciousness, he can see a girl with gold hair. Ashley was relieved and happy but she quickly leaves and hides with the boys on the hill as soon as he fully conscious to avoid being discovered. The search party, rides along the river, leading Shimon, Mahad and men to the Pharaoh.

"Pharaoh! Pharaoh!" the men call out to him.

They bow before the Pharaoh, glad to find that he's safe.

"Great Pharaoh, we're so glad you're okay. We should have known that stallion is too wild to ride on." Shimon said

Then, the Pharaoh looks around.

"Where is the girl?" the Pharaoh asked, As Shimon and Mahad walks towards him.

"What girl your highness?" Shimon asks.

"The girl with gold hair, the one who rescued me." The Pharaoh explains.

But neither Shimon nor Mahad didn't see anyone else.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but there's no one else here." Shimon said.

"But she was here and she was singing." The Pharaoh protests.

"I think you let the sun get to you lets return to the palace." Shimon said

The Pharaoh agrees, "Alright." but thinks to himself "why did she disappear before I want to know who she is."

Back behind the hill, Joshua and Fred leap into each other's arms in fear, then freak out,

"That guy is the Pharaoh?!" The boys said all at once.

"Now I wish that this is a dream right now!" Professor Murray said

They all look at Ashley, she looks shocked and speechless with her jaw dropped in to finding out the man she saved was the Pharaoh of Egypt.

"T-The Pharaoh? That would mean-" Ashley said.

She fainted.

"She's fainted!" Fred said

"Fainted? Come on Ashley hang in there." Professor Murray said

Joshua holds her in his arms asking if she's alright. The other uses her pink fan to give her air.


End file.
